The Supernatural Truth
by alex.win.1426
Summary: Amber-lee is a seventeen year old hunter, her friends just died, and she only has her guardian left. Sam and Dean investigate the deaths and run into her. They find out she is hunting the yellow-eyed demon too. After finding out Mercy Brown's spirit was sent by it, the Winchester brother decide it is not safe for Amber at her RI boarding school. So they take her on the road with th
1. Chapter 1

p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 11.818181991577148px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"They are dead. Nothing will change that. Not some stupid tribute to them. Not even a deal with the devil. I want them back. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 11.818181991577148px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Amber-Lee, I know what you are going through must be difficult. If you ever need anything, just let me know," my English/creative writing teacher, Mr. Eric Michelson came up behind me. I was kneeling in front of the tribute to my boyfriend, Ethan DeSimone, and my best friends, Cleo Martin and Camryn Jacobs. It is hard to believe that just last week we were talking about our senior prom and graduation. Now they are dead. One after another. One a day. Gone. Mr. Michelson is the only person I have left. My family is dead. My mother died when I was six months. My sister died when she was sixteen and I was eleven. My father died a year ago on my sixteenth birthday. Now, Ethan died the day before my birthday, Cleo, the day of, and Cam, the day after. I think that danger and death follow me everywhere. Maybe because it kind of does./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 11.818181991577148px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Thanks," I sniffled, not bothering to wipe the tears that fell from my light brown eyes. "People are so frustrating and agitating! Over half of the notes and prayers left at this tribute to my dead friends, the people who left them did not even know Ethan, Cleo, or Camryn!...Why...Why me? Why does everything bad happen to me?"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 11.818181991577148px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Amber...I...I don't know...I'm sorry," Eric pulls me into his arms. Mr. Michelson is like a father to me, now he is my legal guardian since the accident. Eric stroked my long, wavy, dark brown hair to calm me down. "What happened is not your fault."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 11.818181991577148px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""You don't know that. There are things...things that...that...wow, I'm going to sound like such a loon, it's not even funny!"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 11.818181991577148px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I won't judge," his light blue eyes looked deep into mine./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 11.818181991577148px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Well, do you believe in demons and ghosts?"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 11.818181991577148px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I honestly don't know,"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 11.818181991577148px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""The yellow-eyed demon, the one I write about, he follows me everywhere. He killed my mom, my sister, and my three friends,"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 11.818181991577148px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Why does he follow you?"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 11.818181991577148px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I don't know..." the tears ran faster down my tannish face faster than before, "I know I sound crazy, but I swear, I'm not!"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 11.818181991577148px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Okay, okay. Look, I think you should take the day off from your classes. I'll tell the office, just go back to your dorm, okay?" He stood me up off of the ground./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 11.818181991577148px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Okay," I wiped my eyes and headed back to my room. When I got in, I quickly locked the door behind me, closed all of the blinds in my room, and turned the overhead light/fan on. I threw open the doors to my walk-in closet, searched for the secret compartment that's on the floor, and opened the latch when I found it. I gazed at all of the guns and weapons. I pulled one of the shelves out and took the book that was hidden behind it. I flipped through the pages until I found a section labeled emyellow-eyed demon/em. I reached over to my night stand and grabbed the pencil I got from RIFAC (Rhode Island Fencing Academy and Club), the place where I got taught how to fence. I jotted down the time, date, and names of my friends' deaths. For the first time this week, I went over to Camryn's side of the dorm. I felt the blood stained sheets that were still on her bed from the night she died. I pulled out the mirror I hid underneath her bed and glanced at the message written in blood: emMercy Brown/em. emSo I'm either dealing with the alleged vampire or the alleged vampire's spirit. Great!/em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 11.818181991577148px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Okay, Mercy, why are you back? Why Warwick? Why not, West Warwick?" I asked the mirror. A knock at the door startled me. "One second!"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 11.818181991577148px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I rushed to close my closet, tossed the book on my bed, and opened the door. A pair of twenty-something year old boys stood there. The taller, older, cuter one had nice green eyes, short, dirty blonde hair, and some stubble along his lower cheek, chin, and lip. The shorter, younger one stood beside him with longish brown hair and gray-brown eyes. "May I help you?"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 11.818181991577148px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Yeah, I'm detective Joseph Halter and this is my partner detective Justin Halter. We were wondering if we could ask you some questions and look around to investigate." The older one said, scratching the back of his neck./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 11.818181991577148px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Sure. Come in," I smiled at him. I would get the truth out eventually, "would you like to investigate first? I'll go out and get some coffees for you,"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 11.818181991577148px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Uh, okay. Thanks," 'Justin' said. I got their coffee orders and think about Mercy Brown while I order. I walked back to my room after five minutes. I walked in on the guys looking at the mirror./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 11.818181991577148px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Mercy Brown? We're dealing with a vampire?" 'Joseph' asked./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 11.818181991577148px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Actually, it's a ghost. Either a vengeful or violent spirit of the alleged vamp."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 11.818181991577148px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"The younger one pointed his gun at me, "Who are you?"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 11.818181991577148px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Oh, just a hunter, like you!" I smirked, "Nice to finally meet you. Wow, Sam and Dean Winchester in the flesh!"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 11.818181991577148px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Who are you?" Dean, the older of the two, /br /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 11.818181991577148px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""My name is Amber-Lee Hunter Williams," I hold out my hand to them./p 


	2. Chapter 2

"I don't believe it!" Dean crossed his arms and towered over me.

"Then ask me anything!" I shouted back to him.

"How many ways can you kill a Changeling?" He sat on the office chair across from the foot of my bed.

"One. You burn it to death!" I smugly sit in the edge of my bed next to Sam.

"Name two of the ways to kill a demon."

"Devil's trap and exorcism. The colt!"

"One way to identify a djinn."

"Their eyes glow blue when attacking prey."

"How can you repel a ghost?"

"Iron or salt!"

"Okay, that's enough. Dean, do you believe her now?" Sam butted in.

"Um, I guess." He breaks eye contact with me to answer his brother, "So, how do you know it is a ghost?"

"Sulfur was on the mirror and on the window sill. But this was different. Something told me, in a dream, that the yellow eyed demon sent it."

"Son of a bitch!" Dean muttered, "how the hell…Sam, I think this is your area of expertise."

"Amber, did, by any chance, your mother die when you were six months old? And was it in a house fire?" Sam put his hand on my shoulder to comfort me. I guess I was tearing up again.

"Yes. My, uh, my sister, Jamie, got me out with my father."

"Okay, where are they now?" Dean asked.

"Not here," I quickly looked up at him, then back to Sam.

"Can you tell us where they are? If you know," Sam ran his hands through his brown hair.

"Well, um, they kind of died. Jamie when I was eleven and my father a year ago on my birthday," I noticed an awkward silence after I told them.

"Oh. We are so sorry. We didn't mean to upset you," Dean's whole demeanor changed from arrogant jerky tool to a nice sympathetic caring guy.

"It's fine. Hunting, you know," I sad-smiled.

"So, Mercy Brown, you are the Rhode Islander. Tell us more than everyone knows about the alleged vamp chick," Dean says with swagger.

"The family of George and Mary Brown suffered a sequence of tuberculosis infections in the late 1800's. Tuberculosis was called "consumption" at the time and was a devastating and much-feared disease. The mother, Mary, was the first to die of the disease their eldest daughter, Mary Olive, followed in 1888. Two years later, in 1890, their son Edwin became sick.1891, the youngest daughter, Mercy, contracted the disease and died in January 1892.

"Friends and neighbors of the family believed that one of the dead family members was a vampire, or 'bloodsucker' and had caused Edwin's illness. George Brown was persuaded to give permission to exhume several bodies of his family members. Villagers, the local doctor and a newspaper reporter exhumed the bodies on March 17, 1892.[1] While the bodies of both Mary and Mary Olive had undergone significant decomposition over the years, the more recently deceased Mercy was still relatively unchanged and had blood in the heart and liver. This was taken as a sign that the young woman was undead and the agent of young Edwin's condition.

"Her lack of decomposition was more likely due to her body being stored in freezer-like conditions in an above-ground crypt, during the 2 months, in winter that were following her death. It was thought that giving the victim of consumption ashes of the vampire's heart would cure them. As superstition dictated, Mercy's heart was removed from her body, burned, and the remnants mixed with water and given to the sick Edwin to drink, but he died two months later." I told them the story that I studied back and forth the best I could.

"So, you think that it is her spirit that came back was sent by the demon?" Sam asked

"Yeah," I breathed out a long breath of air.

"Let's go find that son of a bitch's grave and kill 'er spirit!" Dean jumped out of the chair and pumped his shotgun, which I suspect was filled with rock salt. He had a sly grin on his face, that I could not decide if I liked or not.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Dean

"Hold on," Amber-Lee Williams said, "let me get my stuff"

"I have everything we need in the Impala," I told her, "What else would you need?"

"If you have not noticed, I am a little more petite than you. I have my own shot gun and stuff that'll fit me," she sassed me.

"Feisty! Just how I like 'em!" I smirked, "Say, Jailbait, anything else we need to know about this spirit? Or the demon?"

"No," she looked up at me, then back to her bag of weapons and tools. Suddenly, she dropped the riffle on the ground and tightly cupped her hands over her head, groaning like she was in pain.

"Amber? You okay?" Sam rushed over to her side.

"Demon! Vision! Migraine!" she shouted in between whimpers and howls of pain.

"Sammy," I exhaled as he led Amber-Lee to the bed. All of a sudden she went back to normal, her arms crossed against her torso. I rushed over to their side, "Hey, what the hell was that?"

"Um, sometimes I get these visions, or sometime of psychic trait. The demon, he is the root of it. This one, it showed him at the prom,"

"Son of a bitch! Sammy, we found a mini girl version of you!" I laughed.

"Wait, so you're, what, seventeen?" Sam ignored my quite funny joke.

"Yeah," she stood up and picked up her bag.

"I don't get it. All of the other ones we met were twenty three," Sam looked over at me.

"We'll figure that out later! Right now, we need to know every detail of that vision!" I grew uncomfortable thinking about the demon who killed my mother and has 'plans' for Sammy.

"The demon showed up at the prom, he went after my guardian, Eric Michelson, also a teacher here, and took him outside to kill him," A tear dropped from her eye, which she wiped away with her shoulder.

"Okay, we are going to stop that, okay? When is your prom?" I tried to comfort her by putting my hand on her knee. She gave me one of those sad-smiles as a thanks.

"Um, tomorrow night," she told us, "but I wasn't planning on going"

"Well, now you are," I walked over to the door.

"I can't do this on my own!" She spat at me.

"Well, Jailbait, if we showed up at a high schooler's prom, it would raise some eyebrows," I towered over her.

"I _do _have connections. My legal guardian does work here. I can find a way to get you in," she one upped me.

"Well, looks like we're going to prom," Sam smirked_. I better not have to wear a fancy-schmancy suit and tie, not for this._


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Amber-lee

"Mercy Brown's grave is in Chestnut Hill Cemetery, Exeter," I explained as Sam and Dean led me out to the Impala.

"So we go hunt this bitch down and get a suit for a prom, yay!" Dean sarcastically exhaled.

I reached into my back pocket and slid my phone out. I press the home button and the bright white numbers read 9:30 pm. I realized I forgot to tell them that she's showed up in my room the night before each person was killed. "We need to go like now! Before she comes and tries to stop us,"

"You okay? Is there something you are not telling us?" Sam turned around to face me from the front seat.

"Well, the night before someone died, she would show up in my room. When I realized what it was she would not let me leave. Mercy basically locked me in my room from the outside in,"

"So we need to hurry up because you are the only one of us who knows where Exeter, never mind where her grave is," Dean infers.

"Yep!" is all I had to say to make Dean speed up even more than he was.

About twenty minutes later, we showed up at the cemetery. Seeing as it was really dark outside, no one could see us, so we were safe. Once we got out of the car, I grabbed the salt and gasoline that Dean fished out of his trunk while Sam and Dean took three shovels.

"Hey, over here," I beckoned them over to Mercy Brown's grave. We started to dig. And dig. And dig. Finally we hit a coffin. I helped pry open the wood with the shovel, and when we finally found her remains, Dean gave me a leg up out of the coffin. I scattered the salt and gasoline on top of the bones after Dean and Sam got out of the hole themselves. I took a set of matches out of my pocket, took one into my other hand, and struck it down the lighter, listening to the sizzle and crackle of the friction.

Mercy Brown suddenly appeared in front of me. Light from the match flared from below back into my eyes. I glance down and notice a knife in one hand. She charged at me with the knife out front. Dropping the match, I shifted my body to the side because I knew running would open up more ways to stab me. The knife collided with the skin over my left rib. I could feel the blood dripping down. I rapidly tossed the matches to Dean, and as he lit one, I tried my best to fight of Mercy. My head banged up against a tree. _Great, I'm cornered! _It felt like slow motion, the knife coming closer and closer to my throat, screaming for help, too scared to fight back. I closed my eyes waiting for the pain, except there was none. She stumbled back dropping the knife, just right so it made a nice laceration down my arm. Her scream echoed as she burst into flames.

"Amber! Holy crap! Are you okay?" Dean rushed over to my side with Sam following.

"I'm just all rainbows and unicorns!" I glace at him, "No! Of course not! I'm freaking bleeding all over the god damned place!"

"Dean, go bring her to the car and patch her up. I'll start filling the grave back up," Sam instructed his brother.

"Hey, Amber, can you walk or do you need me to carry you?" Dean asked as if I were a little kid.

"I'm good," I stood and walked back to the car with him. Half way there, I started feeling woozy, so woozy that Dean could tell and decided, himself, that he was going to carry me, "Hey!"

"What? I could just let you fall on your face, but I think Sam would be mad," he smirked. The moonlight shone in his eyes. I smiled back at him. Dean sat me on the hood of his car, while he cleansed and bandaged my wounds.

"I'm gonna start a new trend for prom. It's called 'a phyco ghost girl cut me, and I'm still wearing strapless!" I broke the awkward silence.

"Well, I think you'll make it work" He grinned at me as he held his hand out for me to get down. I accepted his help and we both went to help Sam finish fixing the grave.


End file.
